


Special nights and dinner dates

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel plan a dinner night for Dean.





	Special nights and dinner dates

Flowers, balloons, rose petals scattered over the bed and on the floor. Apple pie scented candles were lit throughout the small bedroom. 

 

When Dean steps into the bedroom, that was not what he was expecting. Not only had Castiel and Jimmy gone out of their way for him, but they actually cooked and well, the two of them  _ never  _ cooked for Dean. 

 

At least not perfectly. Most of the food either ended up burned or tasting far from what he could even imagine. 

 

However, What could be the reason behind all of this? It wasn't any of their birthdays, or even their anniversary. Not that he recalls anyway. Or did he scratched forget? He couldn't be sure. His mind had been all over the place with the sudden influx of new customers at his garage. 

 

“What's all of this?” Dean's jacket is pulled from his shoulders by Jimmy and hung on the rack in the closet. Castiel takes Dean's tool box and pushes it underneath the bed. 

 

Both men each take one of Dean's hands, leading him out of the room and onto the patio of their two.story home. Outside is just as better as the inside, where his grill and tools sat, were replaced with a table and three chairs. 

 

A red tablecloth covered the table and food, an assortment of Dean's favorites sat around a small candle. 

 

“We get that you've been busy, but honestly Dean? How did you forget Valentine's Day?” Jimmy smiles. They push Dean onto the chair before sitting next to him, each one on either side. 

 

Dean curses under his breath. “I forgot. I am so sorry about that.” 

 

Castiel kisses his cheek. “Hey. It's fine. We figured as much when you came home three hours than you were supposed to and had Sam call us with your whereabouts.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jimmy adds. “Don't worry. You've given us more than enough these last few weeks, we change let this forgetfulness slip just this once. Anyway, we've been cooking for the last few hours, getting your favorite food recipes from Mary and trying very hard to make sure that it didn't completely suck.”

 

Dean looks down at all the food and for once it actually does look edible. He tries some of the tomato rice soup first, eyes lighting up when that all too familiar taste reaches his buds. 

 

“That tastes just like how mom made it.” 

 

Both Jimmy and Castiel grin, Castiel speaks first. “We hoped that it would! We tried all day to get everything right.” 

 

“And we even managed to get the pies too. Most of them are all apple, a few cherry and one Pecan. We just wanted to give you a chance to enjoy them all.” 

 

Dean can't help himself, he pulls both men into a kiss. 

 

“This is awesome. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this.” 

 

Jimmy leans closer to Dean, pressing closer to him while resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Then you're going to love what we have in store after dessert.” 


End file.
